giovanni's revenge
by Moyasuma
Summary: it's been 7 years since team rockets defeat but they seem to not be down and out yet, 14 year old Laura and her pokemon along with a 17 year old boy named Kaito journey together too put an end too team rocket once and for all. rated M for language. CANCELLED! working on a different pokemon fanfic.


**Hello guys, recently I've been starting to play my pokemon soulsilver once again, and it got me too want to start a pokemon fanfic and I will be featuring pokemon from various regions but I might not show unova pokemon, I might stick with sinnoh and earlier since I'm much more familiar with moves and pokemon from that generation and earlier, so no hate PM's if you don't like that.**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Johto region, the mareep were frolicking in the flowery meadows, the poliwags were splashing around in the lakes and slowpokes were being...well... slow. The faerie just came in from the Hoenn region. "kay guys, like I told you there's a tournament that's taking place here, so you all ready?" a young boy at the age of 17 asked his pokemon. but meanwhile in new bark town it was quiet and peaceful, the chatot were soaring overhead, and the chinchou were splashing and jumping around playfully in the lake nearby.

Laura's POV

"Laura it's time too get up, the pokemon tournament is today." my mom said going by my room. "okay mom." I replied. I have shoulder length magenta hair with a white bow on the back of my head and lime green eyes, I changed into my my white cotton top with sleeves that went down to my elbows, light blue shorts, dark gray socks, and my light gray tennis shoes. "I'm off see ya mom!" I said as I rushed out the door in excitement while holding a poptart in my mouth. I walked long enough to finish my breakfast and then ran for 30 minutes to the tournament. But then I was thinking about how cool it would be too win, I got so caught up in the fantasy that I didn't pay attention and bumped into a boy about 17 years old. "oh s-sorry, I was so excited I wasn't looking." I said while getting up off the ground.

"it's okay, so you're entering?" he asked me, he was Caucasian and wore black sweats, a sleeveless light blue vest over his light gray T-shirt and navy blue tennis shoes and had white hair and ocean blue eyes. (hair style is similar to takashi's from HOTD.) "yep, me and my pokemon are gonna win it!" I said confidently. "how many do you have?" he asked me. "just one, but I'm sure we can do it." I said holding my pokemon's pokeball. He sighed at this. "you need at least 2 pokemon." he told me with a regretful look on his face. "oh darn, I don't have any other pokeballs too find an extra one." I said rummaging through my bag. "here I've got a spare one I could give you." he said handing me a pokeball. "thanks by the way I'm Laura." I said holding my hand out too shake hands with him. "the name's Kaito, nice too meet you laura." he was good looking but I didn't fall for him 'cause I'm 14 and he's probably 17 or 18. "okay, so I saw some pokemon wandering around those bushes over there." he said pointing them out to me.

"okay thanks, I'll go see." I said to him as I went over to the bushes. "there's one!" I said as I saw a caterpie wandering around. "okay let's go, Starry!" I said sending out my pokemon for battle. My dad got my starly during a trip to the sinnoh region and caught it for me with his sableye. "okay Starry use tackle!" told her and she charged at the caterpie who was caught off guard and got slammed into the tree. It then launched string shot at Starry. "dodge, hurry!" I told her she dodged but then caterpie threw in a bug bite and got Starry. "wow! It knows bug bite?!" I said amazed by this. "we've gotta catch him! Starry use wing attack!" she used it and got caterpie and slammed it into the tree once again. "okay, we've got him now." I said throwing my one pokeball at it. We watched it for a minute or two as it struggled too break out and then finally gave up. "yeah! We did it Starry!" I said hugging her. "Star, starly!" she said happily. "let's get to the arena hopefully nurse joy's there." I said as I picked up the pokeball with my newly caught caterpie and Starry perched onto my shoulder.

When we got to the arena, we saw Kaito there. "hey Kaito!" he looked back to see me and my starly. "hey, Laura is that your new pokemon?" he said looking at Starry. "no, here's my new one." I said bringing out my newly caught caterpie. "cat cater pi!" it said. "cool, a caterpie, these guys are great as a team member, my girlfriend back in sinnoh has one." he said taking a good look at my caterpie. "they're really friendly two, even after being captured, he knows tackle, string shot, and bug bite." I told him. "whoa, bug bite? That means he's close to evolving." he said looking at my caterpie some more.

Kaito's POV

"no way really?" she said excited. "yep, this little guy will do great for you, they aren't very demanding and grow up pretty fast." I told her. " what kind of pokemon do you have?" she asked me. "you'll see, however I got the match line ups so you'll be able too see my two pokemon, 'cause remember since this is for trainers of different experience levels they had it 2 pokemon only." I told her as her caterpie crawled up onto her other shoulder. "oh okay." she said. "which you'll see my pokemon right now." my match is starting." I told her as I made my way out to the battlefield. "okay hope you win!" she called out to me. "_**please put your hands together for the first two competitors of this years tournament! Kaito Kimaro of twinleaf town! And samuel furrows of cherrygrove city!**_" the announcer said. When I first stepped onto the field I heard several girls screaming "we love you Kaito!" and things like "please let me be your girlfriend!" I felt bad for Laura as she was stuck in a group of girls like that. "okay you ready?" I asked my opponent. "ready too pound you down, prepare too lose!" he said clearly overly confident in himself.

"_**okay, battle begin!**_" the announcer said over the loud speaker. "okay, let's go rattata!" he said sending out his pokemon. "okay show us your stuff gallade!" I shouted as I threw my pokeball. "Gal Gallade!" my gallade appeared and landed on one knee. "okay rattata use bite!" my opponent said. "Rat tat Rattata!" it squeaked as it charged at gallade with it's mouth wide open. "Gallade dodge and use leaf blade!" I told him. He swiped three times at rattata who was surprisingly still standing. "c'mon rattata you can do it, use quick attack!" he said to his pokemon. "wait for my mark." I told Gallade who just nodded and did as I said. Right when Rattata got within 3 inches of his face he moved like I planned. "now counter with psycho cut!" I told him. He launched his attack and knocked out my opponents rattata. "no rattata, Return! Get some rest, you just got lucky." he said to me. "nice job, return gallade." I said as gallade withdrew into his pokeball.

"okay let's go, doduo!" he said sending out his next pokemon. "very well, let's do it noctowl!" I said sending out my pokemon. "flying vs. flying huh? This'll be good." my opponent said. "yes, it will be won't it?" I replied. "okay doduo use drill peck!" he told his pokemon. "noctowl use hypnosis!" and my noctowl put the doduo too sleep just like nothing. "what? wake up doduo!" he shouted to it. But it was still asleep. "go ahead with it." I told noctowl who then started glowing blue. "c'mon doduo wake up!" he said to his pokemon again. "okay now noctowl release your sky attack!" I said which noctowl then dived straight at doduo. Right when she was 2 inches from doduo it woke up then took a direct hit to the chest and then fell over knocked out. "_**the battle is over the winner is Kaito Kimaro of twinleaf town!**_" the announcer said as my noctowl started doing 360's straight up in mid air. "nice job noctowl, take a nice rest." I said returning noctowl as she touched down again. "good match Samuel, you're pokemon had some good moves." I told him. "thanks, but your pokemon were awesome!" he said excited. "how'd you get them too be so strong?" he asked hoping for an answer. "understanding... understanding your pokemon in their situation will help you make them stronger if you know what's going on." I told him.

Laura's POV

I couldn't believe how strong his pokemon were, I noticed caterpie and Starry weren't looking so confident. "don't worry guys we'll get some training in later and try to win, even if we don't win the tournament you're both winners in my eyes." I told them which made them confident once again.

**To be continued...**

**so what do you think so far?**

**Characters:**

**Laura**

**age: 14**

**team: Starry (starly) female, and Caterpie male.**

**Kaito**

**age: 17**

**team: noctowl female, gallade male, and the other four will be revealed later.**


End file.
